memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 2
| miniseries = Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever | minino = 2 | writer = Harlan Ellison Scott Tipton David Tipton | artist = J.K. Woodward | letterer = Neil Uyetake | editor = Chris Ryall | pages = 32 | published = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2267 | altcover = HE's_TCo_tEoF,_I2B.jpg }} Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever, Issue 2 was the second issue of a five-part Star Trek: The Original Series miniseries published in 2014 which adapted Harlan Ellison's original script for . It was adapted by writers Scott and David Tipton and painted by J.K. Woodward. Publisher's description ;Solicitation text :Harlan Ellison’s Hugo and WGA Award-winning teleplay, visualized for the first time! Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock and Yeoman Rand return to the ''Enterprise following their first encounter with the Guardians of Forever, only to find a darker, more vicious crew of renegades awaiting them! Can they return the timestream to its proper state? And will they even survive long enough to try?'' Summary Failing to stop Beckwith, the crewman has escaped to the past of Earth. At a light from Oyya, the Guardians retreat back to the city to consult the machines of the ancients but warn that the whole universe beyond the has changed. As the entities vanish, Kirk has Rand beam the crewmen up to the ship. When she, Kirk and Spock follow however they are greeted by a gang of ruffians and thugs who welcome them aboard their ship: the . Kirk hardly takes this lying down and orders Rand to overload the transporter console, allowing the Enterprise crew to force their captors out of the room. With Spock, Kirk beams back down to the city, intending to follow Beckwith back and change things to what they were. As the two materialize, the Guardians reappear and confirm that everything they knew never existed. Though they are initially unwilling to allow the two to follow, Kirk's fiery passion is enough to convince them, allowing the two to be sent back to some point before Beckwith arrived in the past. Before they leave however, the Guardians inform them that both they and Beckwith will be drawn to a "focal point" in time. The focal point will be blue as the sky, bearing the sun and the key to all things. The focal point must die but Beckwith will instead give it life. And if Kirk and Spock should fail, there will be no second chance to repair time. The two men materialize in a 1930s street where Spock is appalled by the violent racism of the time, and the vaunted Earth heritage that humans seem so proud of. As if to emphasize his point, the mob targets him as a foreigner forcing Kirk to scare them off with a phaser. The two cut across alleyways and backyards and duck into a basement. References Characters :Guardians of Forever • James T. Kirk • Nimblek • Owstian • Janice Rand • Spock • [[unnamed SS Condor personnel|unnamed SS Condor personnel]] Beckwith Starships and vehicles : ( ) Locations : • Earth (New York City) • Oyya Races and cultures :Human • Vulcan States and organizations :Civilian Conservation Corps • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • United States of America Science and technology :communicator • disruptor • machine • phaser • rifle • time portal • time vortex • transporter • tricorder Ranks and titles :captain • Federation Starfleet ranks (2260s) • pirate • Starfleet ranks • yeoman Other references :alternate timeline • bread • city • coordinates • country • English language • Great Depression • history • logic • physics • soup • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • sun • universe • year Appendices Background * Scott Tipton was the model for the bald Human holding the disruptor, located just right of 's captain. * Chris Ryall was the model for the 1930's man wearing a hat on page 15 as Kirk and Spock materialize. * The red-skinned alien at the transporter controls was of the race D'rel T'lor, and the two female officers were Romulan and Klingon. (Artist's Annotations segment, printed in the omnibus) Related stories * – the episode as aired. * }} – In 2267, Kirk, Spock and McCoy traveled through the Guardian of Forever to an alternate timeline where the was operated by . * – Kirk and Spock visited the far future through a pillared time travel device protected by an elderly humanoid calling himself the Guardian of the Future. Connections External link * * category:tOS comics